bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiya Shukira
Appearance Kaiya is a fairly small woman, with a thin frame. Standing at 5'4 with only 124 pounds to her name, with silky black hair. Her skin is fair and pale, and she has a stud in her nose, as well as two hoop earrings. She has a flowery tattoo on her neck, and uses an ornamental hair peice to hold her hair in place. Out of combat she can be seen wearing an ornate dress, however, when in combat or recently returning from combat she wears a simple T-shirt and jeans, as well as a pearl necklace. Personality Kaiya is a large fan of lady luck, and will often mention it to those around her. However, she's also aware that luck can change quickly, and blames it quite often for when she misses a shot, saying the other person merely got lucky. Kaiya tends to become attached to certain items she considers lucky, and will keep these with her at all times. Kaiya is usually seen as a cheerful woman, and is rarely ever seen being sad, however, this is due to her ability to compartmentalize, repress her negative emotions. However, when she does allow these feelings to rise to the surface, they usually do in one lump sum, all of the negative emotions she's repressed rising to the surface at once. Likes: Card games Luck Gambling Dislikes: Missing shots Bad luck History Born in Japan, Kaiya's family spent a lot of time moving around. Due to this she spent time in China, Ireland, America, and even Brazil. However, when she became old enough to move out on her own, she moved back to their home in Japan, taking over their house there and taking up a small time job as a bartender at a local casino. It was at this casino that Kaiya discovered two of the great loves of her life. Gambling, and winning while gambling. However, when it was discovered that this was how she spent her family's wealth, Kaiya's parents cut her off, forcing her to live off of her bartender's salary. Unfortunately, this has also led to issues with her gambling, as she now no longer had the funds to pay for her debts, leading her to look for other forms of work, thus winding her in Xcution. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon Fortunas Berührung Kaiya's spirit weapon takes the form of a large rifle with a sight placed on it. When fired, the muzzle flash of the rifle takes the shape of a traditional quincy bangle. As the ammo is made of pure reishi, it has no need for being reloaded, though her ammo could be seen as how much energy she has left. Ability 1: Ruiniertes/Verlorenes Glück Kaiya's most destructive technique, Kaiya will take her time to make sure there's as little chance as possible as missing. When she's certain she'll hit her target, Kaiya then fires a small ball of condensed reishi, which will explode on contact with the target. Due to it's strength, it's easy for this technique to damage civilians or allies as well, and Kaiya tends to be pretty careful with it, using it when there's no other choice, or when her target is away from a high risk area. Ability 2: Feuerregen Kaiya's technique in order to combat faster opponents that she can't aim at very well, when these Reishi bullets make contact with an opponent they splash it's Reishi against the target in a similar manner to a paintball. However, after a short delay the splashed Reishi will set on fire, setting the target ablaze. This technique can cause fires to sprout on the ground or walls, restricting the movement of enemies. Ginto Technique Statistics Trivia Kaiya is very much a glass cannon, and will probably need someone to draw focus from her while she takes out the enemy. Kaiya has a gambling problem, which leads to her having several debts to several people. Quotes "Don't worry, you'll get your money. Eventually." Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution